A Very Ohtori New Year's
by ShirouHokuto
Summary: Charles goes home for the holiday. Bonus Nathan/Charles, rated T for censored swearing and the start of making out.


**Author's Note:** _Just a little Ohtori family funtime, with some bonus Nathan/Charles. :D_

* * *

Akio didn't enjoy cooking any more than he loved the stars, but long ages of practice had made him quite competent at it, and it was understood that the kitchen was his domain, unless shaved ice was involved. It was a bit of a shock, then, to wake up one morning and go into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and find Anthy already there, rolling dough into circles.

He rubbed his eyes with one elegant hand and said, "Anthy, what are you doing?"

"Making mochi, oniisama," she said calmly. "You said Charles-kun was visiting for New Year's, so I thought I would make mochi..."

"There's no need for that, my sweet imouto," said Akio, gallantly taking her hand and maneuvering her away from the dough. "Charles said he would buy mochi for us on the way here."

"Surely homemade mochi would be better, oniisama?"

_Surely not_, he thought. There was no telling what Anthy's mochi were capable of. He kept that thought to himself, however, and merely said, "Well, why don't we enjoy the mochi Charles brings first, and then if we run out we'll eat yours. Won't that be fair, imouto?"

"Yes, oniisama."

Deciding that coffee could wait until Anthy was quite finished with the mochi, Akio left for the main room, saw a large bag sitting by the elevator, and went straight back into the kitchen.

"Is something the matter, oniisama?" Anthy said.

"Did you go shopping this morning, imouto?"

"I thought it would be nice for New Year's if we all went down to the town festival together, and since Charles-kun doesn't have a yukata... I found a very nice brown one, I'm sure he'll like it."

Akio walked out and went back to bed.

* * *

"Just how many fish did you two win?"

"I caught ninety-two, oniisama."

"Ninety-nine. And a tail. I think someone was a little careless earlier."

The woman running the stall woefully surveyed her empty tank.

"What are you going to do with that many goldfish?" Akio asked.

"Orenji-san is lonely, I thought he would like some company," Anthy said.

"The boys have been talking about a new moat for Mordhaus - I'll take these down to the genetics lab and see what the engineers can make out of them."

Anthy said, "That seems a little cruel..."

"But they'll live much longer this way, Aunt Anthy," Charles said. "And with no natural predators. Hm, yes, I think we have prehistoric shark DNA on hand, that should do nicely..."

"What a clever idea, Charles-kun - I'm sure they'll turn out lovely."

"I think I'll go and find the sake stall," said Akio.

* * *

At some unclear time Charles Foster Ofdensen Ohtori woke up with a mild headache and lying on a couch.

This was not at all standard procedure for Charles, even if the general gloom and spiky theme meant he was safely back at Mordhaus, and the brown yukata was particularly worrisome. He sat up at once, checking that the robe hadn't slipped; it was thankfully still together, and at least the room seemed empty...

"Hey this sh!t is pretty good," said Nathan from behind him, and Charles most definitely did _not_ jump. He did, however, move with alacrity to the side of the couch farthest from Nathan, who was sitting at one end with an open bento box.

Blithely disregarding whatever faint notion of personal space he had, Nathan moved to that side of the couch too. He said, "No really, these're good, you should try one," and without warning grabbed a white lump from the box and shoved it into Charles's mouth.

Charles managed not to choke on it and spat the lump out into his hand. Mochi, homemade. Oh damn. "Nathan, what do you think you're doing, those aren't for get your hand out of there _right now_." Nathan had slid his hand up the yukata and onto Charles's thigh, which while not entirely objectionable was a really terrible idea when the rest of the band might walk in at any moment, and he _knew_ he should have thrown out those mochi before he returned home, except at the moment he couldn't even remember how he had returned to Mordhaus, let alone how he had come back with a bento filled with Aunt Anthy's mochi...

This had her fingerprints all over it.

Nathan had, mercifully, paused while thinking, and now said, "Well Murderface locked himself in his dungeon an' everyone else went to some New Year's party sh!t an' we're on our own and I wanna f%#k you."

"No, you don't," Charles said.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you actually don't."

"Yes, I really f%#king do."

Well, damn. He did love it when Nathan was - forceful... "Nathan. Nathan, get your tongue out of my ear and listen to me. You don't actually want to - uh - have relations right now, it's because of the mo- the white candy that you ate."

Nathan braced himself on the couch to think about it. "What?"

"What you were just eating," said Charles. "It's an aphrodisiac - that means it makes you, um, horny."

"I knew that," Nathan said. "I mean, not about the candy, what that word means - I knew that. I totally knew that."

"Uh-huh. So it's not that you actually want to f%#k, it's just the candy. Now let me up, I have to change before the rest of the boys get back."

"But I really wanna f%#k," said Nathan plaintively.

"We'll do that later, all right, I just don't want to take advantage of you - right now - because of the mochi..." _Damnit._ He certainly did.

"But I'm always drunk or something so that's like kind of the same thing, isn't it," Nathan said, working through the reasoning. "And we do it anyway so it doesn't matter just because it's candy this time. And - uhhhhhhhhhhhhh -"

"What."

"I really like your dress, can we just f%#k already."

Charles gave up. "For the record, I tried. There's lube under the coffee table."


End file.
